


Fama

by TrisPond



Series: Contos de Miraculous - Segunda Temporada [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Episode: s02 Gorizilla, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond
Summary: Marinette não conseguia esquecer o desespero de Adrien quando ele viera pedir ajuda para se esconder dos fãs.





	Fama

Marinette não conseguia esquecer o desespero de Adrien quando ele viera pedir ajuda para se esconder dos fãs.

Ela achava que sabia o que era ser famosa, sendo Ladybug, porém percebeu que era não sabia entendia nada sobre isso. Ela só tinha que lidar com a imprensa por poucos segundos, podendo se transformar de volta se a situação ficasse totalmente ruim e as pessoas em geral não queriam perturbar a vida dela, só queriam que ela mantivesse Paris a salvo.

Era totalmente diferente para Adrien. Ele não podia sumir e precisava aguentar os fãs o cercando, perguntando um milhão de coisas, quando ele só queria um momento em paz. Era realmente triste que ele sofresse tudo isso só para ver um filme da mãe.

Ela só tinha passado o dia com ele e sentia-se sufocada. Não conseguia imaginar viver assim, sem a ter liberdade para ir a lugar algum. Será que algum momento ele podia fazer o que queria sem precisar se preocupar em não aparecer no jornal?

Hesitante, abriu o aplicativo e encarou o nome de Adrien. Não tinha certeza se era uma boa ideia mandar uma mensagem para ele, mas queria saber se ele estava bem. Não podia mais aguentar a ansiedade de querer saber como ele estava. Ela escreveu uma mensagem e apagou, só para fazer tudo novamente três vezes. Por fim, perguntou se ele estava bem e disse que sentia muito pelo filme.

O coração dela parecia que iria explodir enquanto ela aguardava a resposta dele, imaginando se teria cometido um terrível erro. Será que estava o irritando?

Mas sorriu amplamente quando viu a resposta dele, dizendo que estava bem e que o pai dele tinha mostrado o filme da mãe ao descobrir que ele queria ver.

Pelo menos no final ele tinha conseguido ver o filme da mãe. Marinette estava feliz por isso. Ela falou com ele mais um pouco, sentindo-se grata por não estar tão nervosa quanto estaria se estivesse fazendo isso pessoalmente.

Talvez ela devesse estar incomodada que uma grande de pessoas achava que ela estava namorando com Adrien ou que eles a tivessem visto de pijama, mas ela simplesmente não conseguia se importar com isso. Faria tudo de novo se isso significasse passar o dia com Adrien.


End file.
